Nigel x Skipper A sex between a human and a penguin
by pinguingo
Summary: Nugel turns on a human and he fuckes Skipper as a penguins harder and harder
1. Chapter 1

Several years passed, Skipper has turned into a full grown male penguin and still lived together with his good mentor commander Nigel,

they act in low tone in public so there have no any others know their secret relationship.

one day

"Higher-up calling me for a important mission, I'll go out for sometime,

would you be good staying here and wait me home this time, lad?" Nigel ask with a smile, holding his agent suitcase and walk to the door of his home.

"W-what are you talking about? I-I of course will be staying here and wait you home..." Skipper stutter with his eyes drifting to the up right, crossed his flippers behind his back.

Nigel staring at the young penguin with a not so convinced look, sigh.

"...You are a full grown and mature man now~ won't be that impulsive like before, always sneakingly following me to the missions, right...?" Nigel asked with a forced smile, Skipper saw the disappointment in Nigel's eyes and know that Nigel knows his lied.

"No!..I-...I... t-that's because I was too bored to stay at home by myself, I need more actions and missions! why higher-up always only assigned those fun missions to you, that's unfair! " Skipper whined and look aside with a pout.

Nigel's smile vanished and frowned deeply, staring serious at the short penguin in front of him.

"Those missions are not fun games, Skipper, it's very dangerous, may cause you lost your life easily if you make little mistake, so that's why they can't sent you to it but only me, that mission isn't easy and only I can do this."

"B-but...I am as good as you! you trained me well! super hero always need a side-kick isn't it? you'll be more safer if you having me to helping you."

"You watched too much comic books, lad, besides..."

Nigel squat down and reached his flippers to Skipper's face, holding him gentlely and make he looks to him.

"I don't want you to be hurt,

so, promise me, you won't follow me, okay?"

Nigel asked with a firm serious and concerned look.

Skipper seeing how much worry and care showing in those concerned green eyes, he give in and looking down.

"Okay...I promise..." Nigel smile up as he heard the promise from the young man, lean forward to kiss on Skipper's forehead gentlely

"Thank you~ my love"

Nigel then stand up and then left.

Skipper stand in front of the door for some time, he really wants to follow, but he can't, he had promised Nigel and know how disappointed Nigel would be in him if he did

"*sigh*... I better go do other things so it can distract my attention on this..."

Skipper then go to try doing many things, but found all so boring without Nigel beside him or do it together with him.

The penguin end up fall asleep on the carpet in the living room.

Skipper open his eyes slowly,

the views looks quite diffrent...

...

...

"Aaaah!"

He scream and jump up

"T-t-the TV...Ah! The table...Aaaah! The sofa!.. WHAT'S GOING ON!? Why the furniture turning this huge!? am I be shrinked...?"

Skipper touched around his body and head nervously

"Or someone kidnapped me when I am sleeping!?"

Skipper keep being suspicious and questioning, but suddenly he heard a clank metallic sound, it sounds like the key is opening the lock of the big door.

"Nigel, is that you?"

Skipper turned happily expect to see Nigel being here too,

but what he saw is a human coming in from the door. the penguin gasp and quickly slide on his belly to hiding behind and pressed his back on the wall.

he sneakingly pop out his head to observe the human, seeing the human put his things down, walk around before he then sit down on the dining chair, watching the newspaper.

Skipper smirked as he see this as a good chance.

"Hah human, you'll be so regret on kidnapped me.

I'll show you~!"

the penguin slide on his belly again and quickly come to the chair, climbing up,

standing on the chair-back behind the human's back.

he glared at the human and raised his flipper up highly,

about to heavily hit his neck and knock out the human.

As the flipper fall down, the human catch and grasp the flipper with one hand rapidly and pull it forward, slammed the penguin to the table heavily.

Skipper gasp, his strike never missed before, how could this human intercepted him?

"Owww!..." Skipper groan on the table, the human's face turn surprised from hostile as he saw the penguin.

"Oops! Skipper!?... how it could be you?... you know it's dangerous to strike me from behind...

...but why you trying to attack me? and why you turn into a penguin again?"

The human asked many questions which got Skipper only confused even more,

the penguin winced from the pain and slowly trying to get up.

"W...what are you talking about? I am always being a penguin,

and how you know my name? why you kidnap me!? kidnapper!

The penguin shutting at the human angrily and glare at him, but the human only stare at him with caring and worried eyes, reached out his hands to stroke Skipper's head.

"Whoa... are you okay? Skipper? must be that I slammed you too hard and it hurt your head...

...I am so sorry..lad.."

Skipper widen his eyes as he saw those similar concerned green eyes which full of care and worry.

"Nigel...? is that you...?"

Skipper asked while he look over the human's every features through,

the human indeed has the same hair style,

white hair and green eyes with Nigel.

"B-but... you are a human..."

"Oh Skipper... I really must hurt your head... I'm so so sorry dear..." Nigel apologized again and leaned over the table to look down at the little bird, hovering above him with concerned eyes, reaching out a hand to pet him softly.

"Don't you remember? We chose to roam around the earth as humans for quite a while now. So we could co-exist with other humans better. But the better question is why you turned into a penguin again?"

"We do...? oh my mackerel...I totally don't remember that...

all I remember is you, as a gentoo penguin not human, go out for a important mission today...

and I was all bored at home... and...everything turning so big in human size and you show up...but I don't even know you are Nigel, I thought you are a kidnapper!

so that's why I was going to knock you down...but-..oah... seriously, how it possible for you to knowing that I want to sneak attack you?... I did this to much human already but it never failed..."

Skipper said while he rubbing his aching head.

"Haha~ There is a reason why I'm your higher up after all~ How would I stay safe if I couldn't sense a possible attacker?" The man told the small bird but soon frowned and gently pulled Skipper up, starting to examine his head.

"Hmm... I really must have gotten your head hard... I probably should get you an icepack, I can feel a little bump on the back of your head.. I haven't been a penguin in a long time after all... But I have to admit.. seeing you as cute penguin again sure is a nice sight~~ And you're so fluffy!~" Nigel exclaimed and stroked through Skipper's soft feathers.

Skipper blushed, pull Nigel's hand down from his head, holding and watching it in thought.

"Hah~ is it really good to being those no-feathers creatures?

if let me choose, I would still choose and love to be a penguin."

"Well it has its benefits to be a human but I have to admit that I too miss being a penguin now and then.. Especially touching your fluffy body~ But right now I can do that!~~" Nigel said delighted and scooped up the bird in his arms, stroking through his feathers and nuzzling him.

"Aah~ knock it off! Nigel, I am not a cute animal in petting zoo." Skipper struggle blushingly

"But you're so fluffy and cute dear!~~" The man replied and kept up cuddling his adorable lover, starting to press kisses along his lover's cheek.

The penguin lift up the flippers to cover his face and block Nigel's lips now and then,embarrassedly

"Wait! Nigel, y-you know, this still feel a bit weird for me.. I mean.. you are a human!"

Nigel soon stopped and chuckled softly but still craddled the bird and petted him gently. "Hmhm~ Why is it weird? We did way more intense things in our human bodies than this~~" he purred.

"But...I really don't remember that...have no memories about I being a human once before, or did 'that' with you in that form..." Skipper said confusedly

"Oh? Then should I make your body remember?~" The man asked and let his long fingers slide down the penguin's body, sliding slowly to his abdomen.

"Ah!..wait.."Skipper blushed and flustered

"You don't want to?~" The gentleman pressed on, his fingers going lower and lower.

"No, it's not that.." Skipper look down blushed

"Then what is it?~" Nigel hummed and let a finger brush and circle the penguin's cloaca teasingly.

"Ahm..." Skipper look down with sedutive blushed face to the big human finger that brushing and circling his cloaca, open his legs slightly.

The man grinned as he noticed Skipper's expression and opening his legs slightly, knowing that the little bird had gotten curious now.

A soft chuckle escaped Nigel and he kept stroking the cloaca before he soon gently let a slender slide into it, rubbing the inside walls nicely.

Skipper throw his head up and moan out, the penetrate feeling being all new to him, as birds mating would only rubbing their cloaca to each other.

"Ahah~... it... came in.."

"Hmhm~ of course it does dear~ And oh wow~ your cloaca is really wet inside!~ You must like it a lot but don't worry~ I'll give you much more~" Nigel purred and started to slowly thrust his finger in and out of Skipper.

"MhmhmAah~~ so this is how humans did the mating? aahm~~ in a penetrate way?..weird~..ahm~~...it feel strange...but good.." Skipper looking down again, watching how the long finger now thrust in and out of his cloaca.

"Haha~ Yes, that's how mammals do it~ Penetrating someone with something in a thrusting motion~" Nigel explained and shifted Skipper upright, taking him in one hand as he kept thrusting him with one finger. "They also like it if it goes faster or harder~" He contined before he started pushing his digit in faster and harder, also moving Skipper's body in the air towards his finger so the thrusts would meet together, creating a wet smacking noise. The man smirked and leand forward, kissing and biting his beak as he fucked Skipper with his fingers.

"Aaaah~~!ahahm~~" Skipper's eyes widen big and cry out as the finger suddenly thrusting in and out of him fast and hard,

with this pose and his body be throwing into the air and fall down to meet every thrust, it thrust in really deep.

with Nigel biting his beak his loud cry became some muffled sounds in the mouth.

The man chuckled, hearing the loud moans and seeing his red blushing expression, pushing another digit in soon and stretched his cloaca hole more. "Do you like it? Getting done like a mammal?" He purred and then turned the bird around and bend him a little, nuzzling the bird from behind while he finger fucked him.

"Uhmm~~ahh~" Skipper felt his hole are stretching widely now, feels there are two shaft moving in him, scraping on more of his inner walls"...yes~..though I didn't know that aahm~..humans mating by using their 'flippers'...uhm~..move in and out of other's body...they are really weird creature. mhmm~"

Nigel stopped his thrusting at that briefly and stared at the bird, a soft laugh escaping him soon. "Hahaha~ They don't mate using their 'flippers' dear~ They just use it for preparing or masturbating. The real deal is done with sticking their penis into their partner and having sex~ As human you have some other part down there attached to you after all.~"

The man pulled out his fingers and brought his hand down to his belt, unbuckling it and pulling down his zipper before he got out his erect length, showing it to the bird.

Skipper's eyes widen big amazed as he saw the big dark red meat length that down to Nigel's body, standing tall and throbbing.

"What's that...!? it's so big..and meaty..and..ah it's throbbing!? is it an alive creature?"

Another chuckle escaped the man at that cute reaction, the penguin being so innocent about the human anatomy. "Haha~ You're so cute!~ Just like your first reaction as you became human and saw your penis get erect for the first time~~ That's a penis like I mentioned~ Mammals have such to mate. And well.. You could see it as an alive creature as it's part of my body now.. But it's only throbbing and big like this now because my mate got me excited~~"

Skipper keep his eyes on staring at the penis curiously

"So it's called a penis? and it'll only be throbbing and big when excited? interesting~ so it's like, when you fighting your enemy your penis will got erect too? or when watching the monster car or a ball game? ah no~ those are the things that got me excited, maybe yours are when you knitting or reading the book."

The man couldn't help breaking out into a laugh and laid Skipper down on the table on his belly before he leaned in close to the bird's earhole with his mouth, careful not to crush his mate. "Hmhmhm~ Oh dear~ I mean a different kind of excitement~ Unless you get sexually aroused by these things?~ Otherwise it's that my mate's lewd looks and moans got me excited for you~"

Skipper blushed as Nigel laugh at his silly saying. "O-of course I won't get sexually aroused by these things!..." he blushed more at the last sentence Nigel said "Mhm~..you make me../" the penguin turn to give a peck kiss on the man's lips and looking back to him with a sexy seductive face, raised his butt up pose like a female dog.

Nigel shivered slightly from that view, his inner penguin still getting heavily aroused from this and really desired his mate.

He too gave Skipper another kiss before he straightened himself up, touching the penguin's fluffy butt with one hand and began to fumble it while his other went to his length and began to stroke it.

"Mnh~ Oh Skipper~ Why do you have to be so sexy and cute?~ You know it's my weakness for you~" He moaned slightly, his arousal throbbing more.

"Heeheee~ it's all for you~... I am~ made for you, Nigel~" Skipper purred and shift a flipper back to his own butt and pull one side of buttcheek slightly, let the pink ring be spread slightly open by this~ it expand and contract now and then along with the breathing and excitement.

"Mh~ Skipper~" The man moaned and pulled the penguin closer to his hips, starting to rub it along his mate's cloaca.

"Hmm~ It may... be a bit big for you.. So I maybe won't be able to push all in.." He informed his lover, starting to prod him slowly.

"Uhm~...It's okay~ as long as having you in my body, I am satisfied~" Skipper feels the hard tip prodding his ring, trembled but also expectingly waggle his tail.

Nigel nodded and continued prodding his lover more, his tip slowly starting to push past the tight little ring into his tunnel.

"Mhm!.."The penguin jolt at the penetration and biting on his beak.

"Nnh~ Oh it's so tight and wet inside~ Even if I just got the tip in I can feel it~" Nigel moaned out and grasped Skipper's bum and tailfeathers more, pushing himself a bit deeper into those hot wet caverns, forcing his length halfway in.

Skipper balled his flippers and lowered his head, feels the hot length widen his tunnel and fill in more.

"Mhm~ y-your penis are so hot in me~ and I can feel it throbbing in me~"

"Hmhm~ You do? Well it is really excited for you~ but how are yow feeling with my member in you so far? Is it okay?" Nigel still asked caringly but couldn't help starting to swing his hips a little, giving the first few thrusts.

"Hehe~ it filled me so full and widen me much~ a bit pricking but it feel good when you move~ Ahm~~"

"Hmm~ I see~ You really always were a kinky bird weren't you?~~" The agent purred and grasped the penguin's sides firmly, his thrusts turning more steady but he still just went in halfway.

"aahm~no~I am not kinky at all~uhm~aahm~"Skipper closed his eyes, moan out and lifted his head jolt up everytime the length thrust in him.

Nigel smirked and pushed his hips a bit faster. "Oh yeah?~ Yet you moan out so needily for your mate in a human body to do you~~"

"Ahmm ahm~~T-that's because...auhmm~ your human penis feels too good~ahm~" Skipper's moan speed up along with the fast thrusting

"Nnh~ Hmhm~ Like I said~ A kinky bird enjoying a human penis~" Nigel teased Skipper, taking one of the bird's legs and shifted him onto his side and held his as he thrusted harder now, slipping in deeper into Skipper's wet hole.

"Aaah~ahh~~ahhm~" Skipper shut his eyes and moan out loud at the hard and deep thrusts, some tears be squeezed out and hanging on his eye corners, his flippers trying to grasp something on the table and all he can grasp is a napkin.

The man closed his eyes briefly and enjoyed the moans and wet tight walls around him. Once he opened them again he noticed Skipper grabbing onto a napkin desperately and tears pricking at the corners of Skipper's yes.

Nigel soon went back to just the fast thrusting and leaned over Skipper, taking the penguin's fins with his free hand so Skipper could hold onto them while he fucked his lover.

Skipper open his eyes surprised as he feels Nigel taking his flippers, he holding the hand in his arms and kissed the fingers.

"Hmm~ Better now dear? My cute bird~" Nigel purred as he swung his hips, feeling his climax growing closer, his mrmber throbbing more and more. "Ooh~~ I'm close Skipper~"

"Hmhmm~~"Skipper nodded and looking down to their linked part, see the length thrusting in and out of his hole and throbbing in him quite.

"Nnh~ Please bear with me just a little longer dear~" Nigel groaned and thrusted into his mate heavily once more and after a few more thrusts he let his load of semen into his beloved penguin, filling him up.

"Aah~ It's totally okay~ mhmmh~ t-thrust as hard ahmh~~..and deep as you want Nigel~..uhhm~" Skipper grasp Nigel's hand tightly with his toes curl up as the human thrusting in him heavily and fast again, his own semen flowing out already and coating on Nigel's length,

after some time he feels a hot water column spout into his body, make his body bigger for some moments when he be filled all full.

The agent had his eyes closed tight as his orgams washed over him but once he started to come down from his high he opened them again.

He then suddenly pulled his member out and turned Skipper onto his back, rubbing his length a bit longer still and milked the last bit of his orgasm out and sprayed it onto the penguin's belly.


	2. Chapter 2

The penguin lying exhausted on the table, panting,

while a mass of semen flowing out from his cloaca.

The man soon straightened up, taking the napkin Skipper grasped onto before and wiped his member clean before he put it back into his pants. He then took off his tie and vest, opening some buttons on his shirts to cool his body.

Nigel moved to Skipper again, pressing a kiss against his beak and stroked his feathers.

Skipper blushed at the kiss and seeing Nigel's disheveled state, smiling to him.

"You look sexy with your clothes opened like that, hehe~ and there is no need to waste a napkin~ I can be a napkin for you~" the penguin purred

Nigel perked a brow at that offer and smirked. "Oh? And how would you be my 'napkin' excactly dear?~"

"You could... wiped your penis on me instead, you could either to use my feathers to wiped you clean, or..with my tongue, or both~" Skipper said blushingly.

"Hmm.. So you want to do that?~~" Nigel asked curious, watching his mate closely now.

"But I did also liked watching you clean your gun by the napkin and put it back into your pants~ that's really cute of you~" Skipper purred.

"Haha~ My gun? You're the cute one here saying such things~ If you liked my penis so much I can still show you you know~ It's still hot and slightly throbbing dear~~"

"Hehe~~ you see, your gun shooting so much in me~ if it's not a gun, then what it is~? " Skipper teased and open his legs to emphasize that part for Nigel.

The man looked down at Skipper's cloaca once he opened his legs, blushing slightly as ge saw the many semen flowing out from his tight hole, a shiver also running through him.

"Uhm~ A whipped cream dispenser?~ haha~" Nigel suggested eventually, chuckling softly.

"Haha~ that too~

so~ want to eat some cream~?"

Skipper make a seducing pose, sitting up to tilt his body more to let more cum flowing out.

"Oh?~" Nigel purred and shifted a hand to Skipper's cum covered hole, sticking two fingers into the bird without warning, twisting them inside him so a lot of cum would coat his fingers before he pulled them out carefully.

He then brought his fingers up to the penguin's beak.

"But what about you? You should get a taste too~~"

Skipper blushed as he staring at the cum covered fingers that is in front of him,

he lowered his eyelids and leaning forward, stick out his tongue to licking Nigel's finger.

The man watched his mate lick his fingers closely, shivering from this erotic sight and let out a little excited purr.

"Hmm~ You look so sexy doing that~ How does it taste like? Our juices mixed together?~"

"Still the same like your taste . just not as fishy like when you are a penguin~" Skipper lick a few more before he takes Nigel's two fingers all into his mouth, stiring his tongue on the fingers inside lasciviously.

"Hmm~ You're still so good in this~ Got such a talented tongue~~" Nigel hummed and leaned close to his mate, pulling out his fingers and exchange it with his tongue, french kissing Skipper.

"Mhm~ " Skipper let his lathy penguin tongue brushing with the wide human one. "Hehe~ wouldn't you now feel so weird to kiss with a penguin? Mgm~"

"Skipper~ I've been a penguin for a very long time so a penguin won't bother me now either. Especially your tongue dear~" Nigel replied between their kisses, bringing a hand to the bird's chest and start rubbing his thumb over the place where a nipple would be by a human.

and even though there has no nipples it's still the sensitive part for the penguin, Skipper lowered his eyelids, blushing, enjoy the touches. his beak brushing and biting slighting on the soft lips. "Mhmm~~ I like your soft lips~ I wish I could have it too, it must feel nice for two pairs of soft lips touching together."

"Hmm~~ Then why don't you turn back into a human then? If you want to have the feelings of two lips touch~" Nigel said simply, smiling down at the bird.

Skipper's eyes turned big "I can? how...?"

The man chuckled and pointed over to a bag where a strange device was attached to. "With your changing device of course dear~~ We all got one~~"

Skipper looking to where Nigel pointed, he gets up and waddle to the device, take it up, looking it for a while before looking back to Nigel with a unsure face.

"I don't know...would it hurts..?"

"Well... There is a bit of a pricking while you transform but it quickly stops once your turned.." Nigel told his mate honest.

"Okay~.. I guess I could give it a try" Skipper said and click the button, his body suddenly turning big and turning into a human, standing on the table, naked.

Nigel watched closely how his mate turned into a human, a naked human.

His eyes automatically landed on Skipper's privates and he smirked, touching his chin in thought and took his lover in like Skipper was an art piece.

"Hmhm~~ Very nice~ Very nice~ I like that view~~"

The black haired man blushed as he saw Nigel is staring at his private part and saying that,

he also looking to it and soon cover it shyly

"Ah! d-don't staring at it!

Oh gosh~ I have the same stuff like yours now..."

The agent chuckled and moved close to his lover once more. "Haha~ Sorry, sorry~ But you have to admit it's hard to look away from there~ And of course you got the same as me~ You're a male after all~ Or did you want a woman's vagina?~"

"Vagina? what's that, b-but sure I want to be a man!.. I am a man!" Skipper said while he squated down, trying to get off the table.

Another soft chuckle escaped Nigel and he got to Skipper, helping the naked man down of the table and pulled him close.

"Well a vagina is a bit similar to a cloaca, wet and slippery but it's actually made for a penis to slide in like I did before~ Hmm~ And yes of course you're a man~ that down here sure says so~~" The agent purred and he brought a hand down to Skipper's member, stroking it gently.

As his member got stroked, it make Skipper's whole body limp and numb and lean onto Nigel, both hands put on his shouders ask for supporting

"Ahm~... what's this feeling..?it..mhmm~"

Nigel put his arm around Skipper firmly to keep him standing and took a better hold of the younger man's member, starting to pump the hardening length.

"Hmhm~ That's how your penis feels when it gets pleased, the same pleasure my penis feels when it pushes into you~~" The agent purred with a grin.

Skipper grasp Nigel's back side shirt tight as he feels the more strong stimulation "Ooh~ that feels really good~..Mmhm~ I feel my penis turning longer and hard~ mhmah~ so it sounds like having a vagina is quite good too, can have your penis to push in, because having you inside my cloaca feels good too~

"Hmm~ You're getting aroused~ And yes~ Having a vagina feels quite good for females too~ but two males can still have sex too as we got another hole to thrust into~"

"Really? I thought we couldn't do any mating anymore in this state for us both being a man."

A soft laugh escaped Nigel. "Haha~ No~ We still can~ We have something called a butthole now where we can push our penises in~ It's right here~" The man said and shifted his other hand down to Skipper's butt, pressing a finger gently against the younger male's hole.

"Hah~ that's pretty unfair isn't it~? human have so many body parts and ways can get pleasure~"

"Hmm~ yeah sadly~ but now that we can turn into humans we can explore all this too~~ I can do you and you me~~" The man purred, licking Skipper's earlobe.

"Yeah~ hehe~ and I could finally have more explore on your human body as I now as tall as...hmm...almost!"

Skipper said and he pull Nigel's shirt open more, let his chest and nipples showing.

Skipper blink a few with big eyes as he saw the protuberant meat buds and get all curious.

he lean close to watching it closely before he brings a hand to stroke it.

Nigel watched Skipper as he opened his shirt and stared at his chest and nipples so closely. But as the younger man began to stroke his sensitive buds he couldn't help the soft moan escaping him and his eyes closing, his nipples growing hard under Skipper's fingers. "Mnh~"

Skipper smirk at seeing Nigel's reaction to this

"Oh~? these meat buds make you feel good too~? interesting"

He then brings his face closer and give a lick on a nipple before he brings his whole mouth on it and let his tongue roaming on it, sucking it, while another hand pinched the nipple with fingers, plays the nipple as much as he could.

"Mmh~~ Nnh~ Y-yes, nipples are quite sensitive.. Ooh~" Nigel's moans turned a little louder and he grasped Skipper's shoulders, watching his mate suck and pinch his nipples.

"Hhee~~ you are cute acting like this~ Nigel~" Skipper said and start kissing down along Nigel's chest and belly where full of abdominal muscles, his hands unbutton the cloth slowly, open Nigel's shirt more and more, till it full opened.

"Ngh~ W-well I've got to answer your questions as your higher up right?~ Haha~ Mmnh~~" The agent laughed and leaned back against the table, his muscles shining nicely in the light of the sunset that came through their window.

"Hmmm~~ you wouldn't mind if I went insubordination~ would you?" Skipper said with a sedutive smirk while he slide his hand into the back side of Nigel's pants, grasp his butt.

"Nh~ Haha~ Do you even need to ask dear?~~" Nigel purred back and stroked through Skipper's hair.

"Mhmm~ then those hands won't be that obedient anymore~" Skipper said and shift one of his hand to the front to fondle Nigel's member and balls, while another start to poke Nigel's butthole with a finger.

Nigel grasped slightly onto the younger male's black hair in pleasure and anticipation, letting his naughty mate take over.  
"Mmh~ Hmhm~ Those hands of yours are barely ever obedient as far as I remember~ But I enjoy that~~"

he older man shivered as his pants got pulled down, his erecting member revealing itself with a jump.

"Mmh~ Oh you don't remember? How often you kept me from getting on my missions on time by holding me back and give me seductive needy looks?~~"

"Hehe~~ because I don't want you to leave me~ I want to~, always~, be~, together~, with you~~" Skipper smirk blushingly with lowered eyelids, lean forward wrapped his arms around to hugging Nigel, pressed their fronts together and planting some kisses on Nigel's shoulder and neck

"Hmm~ me too~ Though it's still quite disobedient to stop their higher up from going to work with sex haha~ You naughty bird~~" Nigel purred and leaned his head to the side to give Skipper more access to his neck, his own hands traveling down to the younger man's bum and gave them a soft smack before groping them gently.

"Haahm~~ then will you give me punishment for my insubordination~ my dear commander~?"Skipper lean back to smirk seductively staring at Nigel.

Nigel chuckled, touching Skipper's cheek and letting his thumb brush over his lover's lips.

"Hmhm~ And how should that punishment be? If I punish you with sex it'd be just like you want no?~ So I would have to deny you now for punishment~~"

"*Gasp*...Haaah~ so you were seriously considering to give me a real punishment? I was just teasing you~~" Skipper gasped and plump up his cheeks, whined like a child.

"Hahaha~ You asked for it~ But I was just teasing you too~~ Denying you would be very unpleasant after all~ Because-" Nigel took Skipper's hand and placed it on his hard, standing member. "-I'm already like this again~"

Skipper staring down at the hard length Nigel brings his hand to, blushing, knowing that how sexual excited Nigel is now because of him. his hand holding the length tighter and start to stroke it, his face lean up to kiss the man.

"Hmm~" The older man hummed at the pleasant feeling that came from the stroking and brought his own hand to Skipper's shaft and start to give his lover the same treatment, kissing him back.


End file.
